


[Podfic] We'll Slide Down the Surface of Things

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blanket Permission, Community: kink_bingo, Community: pod_aware, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Marriage, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Arthur turns himself temporarily into a lesbian for Gwen, read aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We'll Slide Down the Surface of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll Slide Down the Surface of Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62256) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> Succinct summary courtesy of fitz-y. Recorded for kink_bingo and for pod_aware 2011:
>
>> Blanket permission is a way for fan artists to let other fans know their comfort with others playing with their works. It's particularly helpful to podficcers when authors give blanket permission for anyone to podfic their works without having to ask first. To find out more on blanket permission with regards to podfic check out on [LJ](http://pod-aware.livejournal.com/3536.html) or [DW](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/2858.html).

[](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/) | 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/We%27ll%20Slide%20Down%20the%20Surface%20of%20Things.mp3) | **Size:** 31.5 MB | **Duration:** 34 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/We%27ll%20Slide%20Down%20the%20Surface%20of%20Things.m4b) | **Size:** 16.5 MB | **Duration:** 34 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
